Moonlight
by allhypedup
Summary: She thought Rick Grimes was dead. Rick / OC


Her black hair was kept under a grey flat cap. Every once in a while, a rebel strand would escape, hoping for a taste of fresh air, but each time trembling hands would shove it back in place. The cap was too large for her head, but then again, it did belong to her father. She would never part with it. It was her only piece of home. Brighid had left everything behind; it's what she was told she had to do. Be quick, grab nothing. There was no going back.

It was the end of the world after all.

Her father saw it as a fresh start. It was the strangest thing she had heard in her life. The dead had taken over the world, and her father claimed it was a good thing. He was always looking for the positive things in life, but it would get to the point when Brighid wanted to shake him and show him what was really going on. There wasn't anything positive in this life now. There never will be again.

But up until the day he died, he had that bright, positive outlook on everything. Brighid, as much as she tried, couldn't see how any of this would end in happiness. She survived for her father, but when he left her, when he caught the same sickness that killed the rest of the world, she had lost all hope for surviving.

But then she found a group – or rather, the group found her. She didn't know how long it had been since her father's death, but she still refused to leave his side. She made camp next to the small cross she made out of sticks, and she didn't know how, but she lasted a few days without needing to find anything. The group had found her when she was just running short on supplies. She saw it as her father making sure she made it alright. It was then she decided she was going to live for him. To find that happiness he swore still existed.

Even now, feeling her new leader holding a knife to her throat, she didn't lose hope. She couldn't. If she did, she might as well die with the rest of them.

It was Mark's favorite way of intimidation - his knife. It wasn't like it was anything impressive, but the way he held it gave it all the fear that he needed. Brighid's eyes were blank as she watched him, knowing he would never harm her. He spent all his time preaching how the group meant everything to him, but that didn't mean he held back when he was angry. But killing her? He wouldn't. At least she hoped.

"You disappointed me today, Brighid," Mark shook his head. "A hunt was all you needed to join in on. Not saving some boy." Brighid let her eyes flick over to the new addition to the group. He was very young, and very scared. She couldn't just leave him. She didn't have it in her.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Her voice was flat, but her eyes stayed on the boy – Jacob. His name was the only thing he had said so far.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it in this world. If you want to save him so bad, he can have your share of the food." The knife left her neck and he took the bowl from her hands. He all but tossed it into Jacob's lap and then stomped away.

George and Matt, twins, and the only others in the group, took their places at her side. George lifted her chin, letting out a relieved sigh when he was she wasn't nicked. Matt handed her the last bit of his food.

"We can't let this go on." Brighid's words were quiet as she picked at the food, her appetite gone. Matt only shook his head and went to Jacob. Brighid looked at George, pleading with him to help her. He shook his head just as his brother did.

"We can't do anything."

* * *

><p>Keep moving. That was the plan. Just . . . keep on moving. Mark heard a group of people coming to them, and he wanted to get out. Brighid followed obediently. Every bone in her body screamed at her to get out, to find a group that made her feel safe, but George was right. There was nothing they could do.<p>

Her hand held onto Jacob's tightly, turning over plan after plan in her head. But each one she thought of, ended with Mark finding her. She wouldn't leave Jacob behind, he was too young. Yet there wasn't any way she could leave with him unnoticed.

"Stop." Brighid froze, not liking Mark's tone. He stopped in front of them, his hand raised. The group stayed quiet, trying to hear what he did. Brighid looked through the trees, but saw nothing in the darkness. She turned quickly hearing the snap of a branch behind her.

* * *

><p>Brighid studied the scene before her carefully. Two groups faced each other; all eyes on Mark who was holding a woman close to him. Brighid had to admit she was impressed. The knife was pressed against her throat, but the woman didn't show any sign of breaking. Brighid stood to his left, her hand clenching the gun to her side, her body shielding Jacob's.<p>

The girl was foolish to think that she would be able to talk to Mark. Once she came into their line of sight, Mark had jumped on her. She let out a strangled yell, and just as Mark got a hold of her the rest of her group had come.

Once they did, her heart stopped.

That group stood across from them now. The girl held by Mark was beautiful, even though she was covered in blood and dirt. Her eyes stayed locked onto a boy who stood directly across from her. The Asian's eyes were locked on to Mark and looked like he wanted to kill. Next to the guy was a man holding a crossbow, aimed directly at the pair. Brighid couldn't help but be curious. Did he always own that? Or did he pick it up along the way? Depending on how this played out, she would have to remember to ask him.

Despite all of that, Brighid's eyes kept travelling back to the sheriff. He was alive - ? Brighid remembered holding a crying Lori after she and Shane had pulled her from her home. She didn't want to leave Rick, but there was no other hope. Brighid left Lori in Shane's hands and went to find her father. She hadn't seen them since then. She wanted to run to him. She had never been so happy to see someone alive before.

Rick didn't give her a glance, too busy trying to reason with Mark. Brighid wanted to laugh. There was no reasoning with him. Rick stood before his own group, giving him the same authority that Mark gave off. Yet, she could tell just how different of a leader he was. "Please, we can talk this over, you don't - " he said. Mark cut him off, laughing.

"I don't have to do this? Have you been outside? Have you seen how the world works? This is how it is now. There is no more right and wrong. There is only survival. It's best you learn this quick. Now I will only tell you one more time. Give me what you have, and you get the girl back."

Rick didn't back down. He stared hard at Mark before his shoulders dropped just a little. He threw his gun down at his feet, giving a small nod to those behind them. Another gun joined his, and after hesitation, the crossbow was dropped as well.

"Brighid." She stepped forward automatically, gathering the weapons. Rick finally looked over at her. His eyes widened and she shook her head. He clenched his mouth shut, and she mouthed an 'I'm sorry'. He gave her a strange look, but she turned away. She stood back in her spot, the crossbow and guns heavy in her hands.

Mark let the girl go, and she immediately went to the Asian's side. "If they try anything with our backs turned, shoot them with their own weapons." Mark's eyes stayed on the other leader before he turned back. Brighid was left alone, her pulse quickening. She wasn't sure she could kill the people in front of her. She had only killed those… things. Never an innocent human. She refused to hurt Rick.

"You can come with us." Brighid froze when Rick spoke to her. "We can help you. Brighid, please." Rick moved slowly to her, looking at both her and Jacob, dropping his voice low. "There is a prison, just north from here."

"Brighid! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>She was terrified. Then again, Brighid didn't remember a time when she wasn't afraid. Adjusting the flat cap on her head, she watched the group before her. They were all around the fire, eating whatever food George had found for them, but Brighid found she couldn't eat a bite. She couldn't help but think back to seeing Rick. She was sure that he had died. . .<p>

But her mind was made. The next night, she packed up the weapons and took Mark' favorite knife, took some food, and left with Jacob. The boy followed her silently as they travelled north. She would admit one thing, the end of the world did wonders for her sense of direction.

The prison looked like it belonged on a movie set. Seeing the dead gather around, it still didn't look real. She wondered if she would ever get used to the sight. Luckily, there was only a small amount of the dead, giving her plenty of time to move between them without them getting to her. She quickly moved, ignoring the grunts and groans of the distracted dead. But once she got closer, she tried to get the attention of the same girl from before on the other side of the fence. She moved quickly, calling out to someone behind her.

Brighid moved to the gate quickly, pushing Jacob in front of her. The girl helped them in, just as one of the dead reached forward.

"Are you alright?" she asked leading them to the prison.

"As alright as you can be. I'm sorry – for Mark." The girl stopped and turned, a smile on her face.

"Worst has happened. I'm Maggie." Brighid smiled, introducing herself and the boy. Maggie led the two inside, and opened the door to what Brighid guessed was the dining hall of the prison. She stayed by the door, feeling all of the eyes on her and Jacob. Jacob took a step back, pressing himself against Brighid. She placed her hands on his shoulders protectively, scanning the room.

Rick moved to her quickly. Brighid dropped the bags from her shoulders and immediately wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close, pressing his face into her hair. Brighid let out a short breath, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I thought you were dead." Her voice was quiet, muffled by his shirt. Rick pulled away, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Gonna take a lot more than a bullet to kill me." He moved back, letting the boy come into his sight.

"This is Jacob. I'm sorry, I couldn't leave him behind." Rick gave the boy a smile and knelt down to his level.

"Are you hungry, Jacob?" The boy looked over at Brighid and at her smile, he nodded. A pretty blonde girl holding a baby took that as her cue and moved to him. She offered him food and brought him to the table.

Brighid handed the bags to Rick, opening the one with the weapons. "I thought you would like this back. And the other, it's food. Consider it an apology for how Mark acted." She spoke to Maggie, who gave her a smile in return.

The food was added to the existing pile, and the weapons given back to their owners. Rick introduced her to the group, and she felt it. The same thing she was looking for since her father died.

Hope.


End file.
